Missing U
by irma1129
Summary: Tidak semua akhir cerita Happy Ending harus berakhir dengan kedua pemeran utama yang hidup bersama dan bahagia. Terkadang perpisahan akan menjadi jalan terbaik bagi mereka untuk mencari kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing. NCT MARK & LEE HAECHAN/MARKHYUCK/MARKCHAN


Sudah 30 menit berlalu tapi Mark tetap berdiri di tempatnya saat ini. Kakinya seperti mati rasa, dia tidak sanggup melangkah lebih jauh. Dia takut menghadapi sebuah kenyataan didepan matanya. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat sebuah foto anak itu tersenyum, kalau tidak salah potret itu diambil oleh Mark atas keinginan anak itu.

 _ooooo_

 _"Mark aku bosan" keluhnya_

 _Mark menghentikan aktivitasnya, menatap Haechan yang terduduk cukup jauh didepannya._

 _"Setelah mendiamkanku selama satu jam, kau masih berani bilang seperti itu" balas Mark. Dia sangat jengkel dengan anak itu. Mark memaksakan diri untuk berkunjung kesana, bahkan dia langsung pergi setelah NCT selesai melakukan recording acara musik. "Aku akan membuang semua game milikmu" tambahnya._

 _Haechan hanya tersenyum polos mendengar ancaman Mark. Kaki telanjangnya menyentuh dingin nya lantai. Setelah memakai sepasang sandal, kakinya berjalan mendekati Mark. Dia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang Mark lakukan saat menunggunya bermain game._

 _"Kau sedang apa hyung?" Kepala nya sudah bersandar nyaman di pundak lawan bicaranya. Matanya meneliti beberapa kalimat yang Mark tulis."Menulis lirik rapp lagi?" tanyanya._

 _"Aku mendapatkan sebuah demo musik dari Taeyong hyung, jadi aku memutuskan menuliskan lirik" Mark sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan beban yang ada di pundaknya. Dia malah kembali fokus pada lirik rappnya yang hampir rampung._

 _Konsentrasi Mark terbagi. Suara dengkuran halus Haechan membuat Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan menulis lirik rappnya. "Kembalilah ketempat tidur jika kau ingin tidur"_

 _Lama tidak mendapatkan jawaban, membuat Mark memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap kearah Haechan. Dia sedikit heran dengan sikap Haechan. Kedua mata hitam milik Haechan terbuka tapi kenapa anak itu tidak menjawab perkataannya._

 _"Mark ayo kita foto bersama?"_

 _"Tiba - tiba sekali"_

 _Meskipun sedikit heran tapi Mark tetap menuruti keinginan Haechan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera dari ranselnya. Selama ini Mark selalu mengabadikan keberadaannya dengan Haechan lewat kamera yang sering di bawahnya, jadi jangan terlalu heran jika semua isi foto dikamar itu adalah fotonya dan Haechan._

 _"Aku ingin foto ini" tunjuk Haechan pada layar kamera yang dipegang Mark. Sekarang mereka tengah memeriksa hasil dari jepretan yang mereka lakukan, dari mulai foto Haechan sendirian sampai foto mereka berdua._

 _"Apa kau bisa mencetak foto itu nanti hyung"_

 _"Tentu saja, nanti aku akan mengirimkannya padamu"_

 _"Bukankah aku terlihat tampan difoto itu" wajahnya langsung cemberut saat melihat Mark menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan apa yang dia ucapkan._

 _"Kau terlihat cantik"_

 _"Meskipun aku sudah lama tidak sekolah, tapi aku tahu kata Cantik itu diperuntukan pada seorang wanita. Dan harus kau ingat, aku berjenis kelamin laki-laki sama sepertimu sejak saat aku lahir ke dunia ini jika kau lupa"_

 _Mark mengabaikan protesan yang Haechan layangkan. Apapun yang anak itu katakan tidak akan mampu mengubah pendapat Mark, bahwa Haechan itu cantik. Rambut hitam, wajah polos tanpa make up, matanya yang cukup besar, bibirnya yang mempunyai warna merah alami dan kulit tan miliknya menambah kecantikan Haechan._

 _Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam._

 _"Aku ingin waktu berhenti" ucap Haechan tiba - tiba. Dia membalas tatapan khawatir yang Mark layangkan padanya. Kedatangan Mark dalam kehidupannya membuat pemikiran Haechan berubah 90 derajat._

 _"Kau akan menangis lagi?" Ejek Haechan. Menggoda Mark menjadi salah satu hobi Haechan sejak bertemu dengan hyungnya itu. Sikap polos Mark membuat pemuda itu menjadi sasaran mudah Haechan._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis lagi"_

 _"Aku tak yakin"_

 _Mark pasrah menjadi bahan ejekan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Sudah beberapa minggu kejadian dia menangis dihadapan Haechan, tapi anak itu terus menerus mengejeknya._

 _"Eyyy"_

 _"Jangan menangis lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah menangis lagi" Mark tertegun. Mendengar perkataan serius yang keluar dari mulut Haechan mampu membuatnya diam. Sangat jarang melihat anak itu bersikap serius, sekali nya Haechan bersikap serius malah membuat dirinya takut._

 _"Perjalananmu sebagai seorang idol masih panjang, di masa depan akan banyak hal berat yang terjadi padamu. Tapi apapun itu aku yakin hyung bisa menghadapinya dengan mudah. Jangan pernah menyimpan masalahmu sendiri, berbicaralah pada para hyung jika kau mempunyai masalah" Haechan sangat tidak rela, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. "Aku tidak ingin melihat hyung menangis lagi. Seberat apapun masalah yang nanti kau hadapi, jangan pernah melihat kebelakang, lupakan hal - hal yang bisa membuatmu terluka"_

 _Sebelah tangannya bergerak menutupi kedua mata Mark yang tengah menatapnya. Dia tidak ingin Mark melihat dia menangis. Haechan mengigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan suara tangisannya._

 _"Maafkan aku. Selama ini, aku hanya bisa membuatmu menangis. Aku tahu bahwa kau selalu menangis saat menungguku." Haechan merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan miliknya yang masih menutupi kedua mata Mark. Tangannya sudah basah bersamaan dengan Tangan Mark yang menggenggamnya semakin erat._

 _"Berjanjilah. Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu menangis, jika kau datang lagi nanti aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi"_

 _"Aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih Mark"_

 _ooooo_

Lee Haechan.

Baru beberapa bulan ini Mark mengenal sosoknya. Anak yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya, orangnya sangat ceria dan mudah bergaul. Sangat membingungkan baginya yang cukup susah dekat dengan orang baru tapi bisa langsung merasa akrab dengan anak itu. Saat memutuskan untuk datang ke Korea untuk melakukan pelatihan training di agensi SM, Mark termasuk orang yang cukup susah untuk dekat dengan trainner yang lain. Kendala perbedaan bahasa dan sikap pemalunya memperparah keadaan itu. Untuk saja saat itu Jhonny dan Jaehyun selalu berada di dekatnya, mengajarkannya berbagai hal. Sehingga dia bisa berjalan sejauh ini, berjalan bersama para hyung yang memiliki mimpi yang sama dengannya.

Mark selalu berterima kasih pada Lee Jaehee, karena dirinya Mark bisa mengenal Haechan.

 _ooooo_

 _Kejadian tidak terduga terjadi saat NCT melakukan fansign comeback pertama mereka. Seorang ibu berusia sekitar 40 tahun datang padanya, dia bilang bahwa sang anak adalah penggemar beratnya. Wanita itu menangis, sampai para staff membawanya kebelakang panggung. Memintanya menunggu sampai fansign selesai._

 _"Aku akan mengosongkan jadwal untuk menemuinya besok" ucap Mark. Meskipun tanpa persetujuan sang Manager dan para hyung tapi Mark tahu bahwa mereka akan mengerti situasi yang dia alami._

 _Besoknya, Mark ditemani dengan Johnny, Jaehyun dan Doyoung hyung berangkat ke rumah sakit tempat anak dari Ibu kemarin dirawat. Sesampainya disana mereka disambut oleh Sang ibu yang mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah ruangan transparan yang cukup besar. Didalam ruangan Mark melihat seorang bocah yang tertidur menyamping memunggunginya, seorang dokter dan dua orang suster. Dia juga melihat seorang anak yang mungkin sebaya dengannya ada diruangan itu. Mrs.Lee berkata bahwa mereka harus sedikit menunggu, sebentar lagi proses cuci darah yang di lakukan anaknya akan selesai._

 _Meski dengan wajah pucat, Mark bisa merasakan pancaran kebagiaan dari mata Jaehee. Penggemar berat dirinya. Jaehee berusia 10 tahun, yang dia lihat anak itu sangat ceria. Sangat di sayangkan diusianya yang masih kecil, Jaehee harus menjalani hari - harinya di rumah sakit. Penyakit Gagal ginjal yang menggerogoti tubuhnya 5 bulan yang lalu, membuatnya tidak punya pilihan._

 _"Aku tidak pernah melihat Jaehee. Sebahagia ini" ucap orang yang ada di samping Mark. Setelah beberapa Jam dia menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama Jaehee, anak itu akhirnya tertidur._

 _"Apa kau Kakaknya Jaehee?" Mark berkata seperti itu karena selama yang dia lihat, Jaehee lebih menurut pada orang yang ada disampingnya dibandingkan dengan dokter dan ibunya sendiri. Tadinya pun Jaehee menolak untuk meminum obatnya, sampai membuat para suster kesusahan dan bujukan ibunya pun tidak mempan. Tapi kedatangan orang itu membuat Jaehee menurut begitu saja._

 _"Bukan. Aku teman Jaehee"_

 _"Kenapa? Apa salah jika pria berusia 18 tahun berteman dengan Jaehee"_

 _Sebelum membalas ucapan itu. Suara pintu ruangan itu terbuka, Mark melihat wanita dewasa yang seusia dengan ibunya Jaehee._

 _"Haechanie apa kau sudah selesai. Ibu akan menunggumu dilobi"_

 _Pintu ruangan itu tertutup setelah orang di sampingnya menganggukan kepalanya._

 _"Aku Lee Haechan. Salam kenal Mark hyung"_

 _Sejak saat itu Mark selalu menyempatkan diri menjenguk Jaehee satu bulan sekali. Dia juga selalu berhubungan dengan Mrs.Lee, memantau keadaan Jaehee. Pernah pada suatu malam, Mrs. Lee menghubungi nya dan meminta Mark segera kerumah sakit. Saat itu Mark dan para hyung baru saja tiba di Seoul dan tanpa banyak bicara, mobil yang dikendarainya berputar arah ke rumah sakit tempat Jaehee dirawat. Selama perjalanan dia merasa cemas, sampai - sampai para hyung harus memenangkannya._

 _Sesampainya disana, Mark disuguhkan dengan pemandangan Mrs.Lee yang tengah menangis dipelukan suaminya._

 _"Mark tolong bujuk Jaehee, seharian ini dia mengunci diri di kamarnya" entah kenapa perasaan lega dirasakan Mark. Dia mengetuk beberapa kali pintu rawat bernomor 28 itu._

 _"Jaehee ini hyung, buka pintunya"_

 _"Hyung membawakanmu hadiah"_

 _Tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar itu. Mark menoleh kearah Mrs.Lee yang masih menangis, seakan bertanya bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi._

 _"Jaehee mendengar percakapan kami dengan dokter pribadinya. Dia marah pada kami" jelas Mrs.Lee. Mark tidak bisa berbuat apapun, Jaehee bahkan tidak mau membuka pintu untuknya._

 _"Haechan" ucap Mark_

 _"Aku sudah menghubunginya, sebentar lagi mungkin dia akan sampai" balas Mr.Lee_

 _Mark merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya. Johnny hyung pelakunya, saking cemasnya Mark bahkan melupakan keberadaan para hyung yang datang bersamanya._

 _Suara langkah terburu dari arah lorong membuat semua yang terdiam disana mengolah kearah sumber suara. Disana dia melihat Haechan dan Ibunya sedikit berlari agar bisa sampai lebih cepat. Dia juga bisa menangkap wajah cemas dari raut muka Haechan._

 _"Lee Jaehee"_

 _Hanya dengan memanggil nama anak itu, Haechan berhasil membuat Jaehee membuka kunci ruangannya. Dia melihat Haechan masuk tanpa menutup kembali pintunya._

 _"Kenapa kau melakukan itu" suara Haechan terdengar marah._

 _"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya"_

 _"Mereka bilang aku akan mati" suara Jaehee memang kecil, tapi kesunyian yang ada dirumah sakit ini memperjelas ucapan anak berumur 10 tahun itu._

 _Mrs.Lee sudah kembali menangis, ibu Haechan sedang berusaha menenangkannya. Sedangkan Mark hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Lalu kenapa? Semua orang di dunia ini akan mati" balas Haechan santai._

 _"Aku tidak mau. Aku takut. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan ayah dan ibu, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu dan Mark hyung. Jika aku mati. Kalian akan meninggalkan ku sendiran. Aku tidak suka itu"_

 _Siapapun yang mendengar ucapan itu dari seorang anak berusia 10 tahun pasti akan meneteskan air matanya. Sama seperti Mark yang sudah berada dipelukan Doyoung hyung._

 _"Berhenti menangis. Bukankah aku telah berjanji untuk selalu bersamamu" Haechan berdiri di samping ranjang Jaehee. Mengusap pelan rambut Jaehe yang sudah dia anggap seperti adik sendiri. "Kau melukai perasaanku jika kau lupa akan hal itu"_

 _"Tapi jika aku mati. Aku tidak akan bisa bermain lagi bersamamu dan Mark hyung"_

 _"Apa aku pernah melanggar sebuah janji padamu" Jaehee menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak itu sudah tidak menangis lagi._

 _Keesokan harinya, mereka dikejutkan dengan permintaan maaf Jaehee. Dia meminta maap bahwa telah membuat cemas semua orang, orang tuanya pun masih terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Jaehee. Anak itu kembali tampak ceria seperti biasanya._

 _Mark bersama para hyung tengah berada di kamar inap Jaehee. Malam itu Mark memutuskan untuk menginap dan meminta para hyung untuk pulang, dia tahu bahwa para hyung membutuhkan istirahat setelah perjalanan mereka. Tapi para hyung malah ikut menginap bersamanya._

 _Siang harinya mereka pamit. Meski dengan perasaan berat tapi Mark tidak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaan yang menunggunya. NCT memiliki jadwal pada sebuah acara radio. Sebelum keberangkatan nya Jaehee berlari kepelukannya, Jaehee berkata bahwa dia dan Haechan akan mendengarkan acara radio mereka. Jaehee benar - benar anak yang menggemaskan, para hyung bahkan jatuh pada pesona anak itu._

 _Baru kali ini Mark merasa tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Selama acara radio dia lebih banyak diam dan bersuara hanya saat dadang DJ bertanya padanya. Sejak meninggalkan rumah sakit perasaannya selalu gelisah dan tidak tenang. Dan benar saja, selesai acara radio itu dia mendapat kabar bahwa Jaehee telah meninggal._

 _Beberapa jam setelah keberangkatannya Jaehee mengalami pendarahan, tubuh kecilnya sudah menolak obat - obatan sehingga Jaehee tidak tertolong._

 _Mark masih memandang kosong ranjang tempat dimana Jaehee biasa berbaring. Dia masih tidak percaya Jaehee sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Mark bahkan masih bisa merasakan pelukan hangat anak itu._

 _"Ini untukmu" Mark menatap sebuah kertas yang ada di tangan Haechan "Ini dari Jaehee"_

 _Mark hyung its me_

 _Lee Jaehee kekekeke._

 _Aku sangat senang saat bertemu denganmu. Mark hyung akan selalu menjadi idolaku. Terima kasih karena selama ini hyung selalu menjagaku, aku sangat bahagia. Aku ingin sekali pergi keKonser yang sering kau ceritakan, melihatmu dan NCT hyungdeul secara langsung. Pasti hyung akan terlihat sangat keren kekeke._

 _Jika aku pergi, aku harap Hyung tidak akan bersedih. Haechan hyung berkata bahwa Tuhan terlalu sayang padaku makanya aku akan pergi terlebih dahulu._

 _Haechan hyung juga berkata bahwa aku bisa mengawasimu di atas sana. Jadi jangan cemas._

 _Mark hyung Love You~~_

 ** _Lee Jaehee_**

 _Dengan masih menggenggam erat surat itu, Mark menangis dikamar rawat Jaehee._

 _"Terima kasih untuk selalu meluangkan waktumu untuk Jaehee" ucap Haechan_

 _ooooo_

Haechan sangat berbeda dari orang - orang yang pernah dia temui. Tidak seperti teman - temannya di Canada, sangat berbeda dengan teman - teman di Korea dan para hyung.

Selama kenal dengan Haechan, dia belajar berbagai hal yang baru. Haechan menganjarkannya dalam segi emosional. Perasaan marah, sedih, putus asa dan takut. Dia belajar semua itu dari Haechan. Di hadapan Haechan, tidak ada NCT Mark Lee, tidak ada Mark is absolutely fully capable, dan tidak ada Mark yang selalu bersikap positif pada apapun. Di hanya seorang Lee Minhyung yang akan selalu kalah dari seorang Haechan.

Pertemuan mereka juga mengubah sosok Mark menjadi orang yang terbilang cengeng. Sejak dekat dengan Haechan, dia selalu menjadi orang yang menangisi anak itu.

 _ooooo_

 _Seumur hidup dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan semarah ini pada seseorang. Dia tidak menyangka jika selama ini Haechan menyembunyikan semua ini darinya. Dadanya terasa sangat nyeri mendengar fakta yang baru saja dia dengar._

 _"Kau marah hyung" Mark masih mengatur napasnya. Dia mengabaikan pertanyaan Haechan._

 _"Kenapa?" Kalimat itu merupakan kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Mark. "Kenapa kau membohongiku?, kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?" Teriak Mark marah._

 _Haechan menatap sendu orang yang berdiri disampingnya. Wajah Mark memerah karena marah, tapi dia juga bisa melihat mata Mark berair. Dia tidak bisa melakukan pembelaan pada Mark. Dia akan membiarkan Mark melampiaskan kemarahannya padanya._

 _"Jawab aku Lee Haechan"_

 _"Aku tidak ingin melihat kau terluka" Balas Haechan. Tatapan mereka bertemu, dari sorot mata Mark dia bisa merasakan bahwa hyungnya itu kecewa dan terluka._

 _"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka lagi" masih sangat segar diingatkan Haechan bagaimana terpuruknya Mark saat Jaehee meninggal. Dan dia tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu terjadi lagi pada Mark._

 _"Tidakkah kau sadar dengan melakukan hal ini, kau bahkan lebih menyakiti diriku" cairan bening itu mengalir di kedua pipi Haechan saat mendengar perkataan tajam Mark._

 _"Jika kau memikirkan perasaanku dari awal, seharusnya saat Jaehee meninggal kau juga harus pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri disana. Jika kau memikirkan perasaanku kau seharusnya tidak membohongi diriku"_

 _"Maapkan aku" kepala Haechan tertunduk. Dia tidak berani menatap Mark saat ini._

 _"Aku membencimu Lee Haechan" Rasa sakit yang saat ini dia rasakan tidak sebanding dengan semua pengobatan yang selama ini dia lakukan. Kedua matanya sudah memanas._

 _Leukemia stadium akhir. Pertahanan Mark runtuh saat mendengar perkataan itu dari orang tua Haechan. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarinya. Orang tua Haechan menjelaskan bahwa selama ini Haechan menolak pengobatan apapun. Orang tua Haechan memohon pada Mark agar bisa membujuk Haechan untuk melakukan Chemotherapy._

 _Haechan menegakkan kepalanya terkejut. Kehangatan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. "Aku membencimu Lee Haechan" bersamaan dengan itu, Mark semakin mengeratkan pelukan nya._

 _Mark berkata sangat jujur saat dia berkata bahwa dia membenci Haechan. Dia membenci senyum palsu yang selalu Haechan berikan padanya, dan dia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyadari kebenarannya dari awal. Membiarkan Haechan menderita seorang diri._

 _"Tak apa. Kau bisa membenciku sesuka hatimu"_

 _Dalam tangisan itu mereka berdua menangis. Menangisi kenyataan yang mereka hadapi. Kesunyian malam menjadi saksi bagaimana mereka berharap bahwa keajaiban datang kearah mereka._

 _Jadwal NCT yang semakin sibuk tidak pernah menghalangi Mark untuk bertemu Haechan. Manager dan para member yang sudah mengetahui situasi mereka sangat memaklumi sikap dari magnae mereka. Saat itu Mark pulang dengan keadaan kacau, penampilan berantakan, dan mata yang sebab membuat para hyung langsung heboh._

 _Dia masih ingat saat itu dia hanya bisa menangis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari para hyung dan paginya saat sarapan Mark menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Pagi itu Doyoung dan Jaehyung hyung menangis, dia tahu bahwa kedua hyungnya itu merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan Haechan setelah dirinya. Jaehyun hyung sangat senang saat menerima kue ulang tahun buatan Haechan sendiri dan Doyoung hyung selalu memakai sepatu hadiah dari Haechan saat ulang tahunnya._

 _"Kau yakin akan menemaniku" Haechan berusaha meyakinkan keputusan Mark. Menemaninya melakukan Chemotherapy, bukan ide yang cukup bagus menurut nya. Dalam hati Haechan berdoa agar Mark berubah pikiran. Bukan apa - apa, dia hanya tidak ingin Mark melihat dirinya kesakitan._

 _"Aku yakin"_

 _"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal"_

 _Kedua matanya sudah memerah. Genggaman tangannya semakin mengerat. Mark tidak suka melihat wajah kesakitan Haechan. Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Haechan menggigit ujung bantal yang dia pakai untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Selama proses Chemotherapy, Haechan sama sekali tidak pernah menatap kearahnya. Haechan memegang tangannya sangat erat seolah menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Dia bisa melihat cairan bening itu lolos dari mata indah milik anak itu._

 _Wajah yang tadi pagi bersemu merah kini sudah memucat, tangan yang tadi terasa hangat berubah menjadi dingin, dahinya berkeringat hebat. Pemandangan itu secara tidak langsung sudah mengoyak hatinya. Baru pertama kali melakukan Chemotherapy saja, Mark bisa melihat perubahan pada tubuh Haechan._

 _Mark selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemani proses Chemotherapy yang Haechan lakukan. Mengawasi bagaimana perkembangan kesehatan Haechan. Kadang juga para member ikut bersamanya kerumah sakit._

 _Malam sebelum keberangkatan nya ke thailand, Mark menghabiskan waktu istirahat nya untuk mengunjungi Haechan. Selama 2 bulan melakukan Chemotherapy, perubahan drastis terjadi pada fisik Haechan. Rambut hitamnya yang semakin menipis, berat badannya yang turun drastis, wajahnya yang selalu terlihat pucat dan akhir - akhir ini Haechan lebih sering tertidur dan istirahat._

 _Mark tidak sepenuhnya berbohong pada Haechan. Seperti janjinya saat itu, Mark tidak pernah menangis lagi saat berkunjung menemui Haechan. Tapi saat dirinya kembali ke drom, dia akan selalu berakhir menangis dipelukan Doyoung hyung. Kadang mereka juga menangis bersama._

 _"Selama 2 hari aku akan pergi ke thailand" ucap Mark. Tangannya membenarkan beani berwarna putih yang menutupi kepala Haechan._

 _"Kau ingin oleh - oleh apa?"_

 _"Apapun. Aku akan menerima apapun pemberianmu"_

 _"Kau bahkan marah saat aku terus - terusan menghadiahimu sebuah beani" tegur Mark. Haechan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada orang yang ada di depannya. Kenapa Mark selalu mengungkit masalah itu, padahal dia tahu bahwa Haechan paling tidak suka Mark membahas tentang beani._

 _Bagaimana tidak kesal jika Mark membelikannya sebuah beani hampir 1 lusin dengan berbagai warna. Haechan tahu, dia akan kehilangan rambutnya jika terus melakukan Chemoterapy tapi tapi hadiah Mark saat itu benar - benar membuatku jengkel, Dia bersikap seolah - olah mengejek nya._

 _"Bisakah aku meminta satu permintaan" pinta Mark, kepalanya tertunduk. Dia tidak berani menatap Haechan._

 _"Saat nanti aku pulang, aku ingin kau menyambut ku diruangan ini" Haechan tersenyum pahit mendengar permintaan sederhana dari Mark._

 _"Apa kau tidak punya permintaan lain hyung, kenapa kau selalu meminta hal sama padaku"_

 _Kadang Haechan selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa Mark tidak bosan meminta hal yang sama setiap dia melakukan perjalanan ke luar Negeri untuk beberapa hari. Mark meminta hal itu saat dia berangkat ke Jepang untuk syuting NCT Life, dia juga berkata seperti itu saat pergi Ke New York untuk acara Musik Bank._

 _"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu hyung" Haechan selalu menjadi pihak yang kejam."Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang pembohong yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya"_

 _"Kali ini aku ingin kau jadi seorang pembohong. Katakan selama aku pergi kau akan baik - baik saja dan saat aku pulang kau akan menyambutku dengan senyuman" ujar Mark. Kepalanya terangkat, Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja, bicaralah"_

 _Kedua tangannya memegang pundak kecil Haechan. "Setidaknya katakan padaku bahwa kau akan baik - baik saja" paksa Mark._

 _"Aku tidak bisa hyung"_

 _"Damn it" Mark meninggalkan ruang rawat Haechan dengan keadaan marah, dia bahkan tidak sadar telah membanting pintu ruangan itu. Bukan pertengkaran seperti ini yang Mark harapkan saat meninggalkan Haechan._

 _"Maapkan aku hyung" sesal Haechan. Dia tidak akan marah dengan kemarahan Mark. Dia sangat mengerti bagaimana lelahnya Mark, kesibukan dengan NCT, beberapa project solo dan banyak lagi. Kadang Haechan selalu berpikir bahwa dia hanya menambah beban hyungnya._

 _Waktu berjalan begitu lamban bagi Mark. Dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menikmati acara Fan Meeting pertama grupnya. Meskipun seperti itu, Mark selalu menampilkan penampilan terbaik untuk para fans. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang yang selalu mendukungnya, dia juga tidak ingin membuat para hyung khawatir tentang keadaannya._

 _Sudah cukup dengan pertengkarannya dengan Taeyong hyung sebelum mereka berangkat ke thailand, Sang leader memarahinya._

 ** _"Aku tidak akan ikut fan meeting" ucap Mark. Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di drom, mereka masih menunggu manager hyung._**

 ** _"Apa maksud dari semua ini" tanya Taeyong_**

 ** _"Aku ingin menemani Haechan"_**

 ** _"Bersikaplah profesional, jangan membawa perasaan pribadimu pada pekerjaan. Segera ambil barangmu. Kita akan berangkat sekarang"_**

 ** _Para member yang lain hanya mampu terdiam. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa - apa jika sudah mendengar suara serius dari Leader mereka._**

 ** _"Lee Minhyung, segera ambil barangmu" nada bicaranya memang pelan, tapi intonasi perkataan perintah yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong mampu membuat yang mendengarnya tahu bahwa saat ini Sang Leader sedang dalam keadaan sangat marah._**

 ** _"Kau tidak mengerti hyung. Jika aku pergi kali ini maka aku tidak bisa melihat Haechan lagi. Aku tidak mau kejadia seperti dulu terjadi lagi"_**

 ** _Jaehyun dan Doyoung memandang Mark cemas._**

 ** _"Lalu apa kau pikir dengan tidak ikut, kau bisa membuat Haechan senang. Jika kau masih egois dan tetap tidak mau ikut, Haechan akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Menganggap dirinya sebagai beban untukmu. Apa kau mau Haechan berpikiran seperti itu"_**

 ** _"Tapi hyung ..."_**

 ** _"Berhenti mengeluh. Bukan hanya dirimu saja yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Haechan, sama sepertimu. Kami juga selalu mengkhawatirkan nya, mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhannya. Haechan memiliki banyak orang yang menyayanginya, kau jangan khawatir. Saat kau pergi, orang tua Haechan akan selalu ada di sampingnya."_**

 _Sejak menginjakkan kaki di bandara, Senyuman Mark selalu terukir di bibir tipis miliknya. Bagaimana tidak senang, tadi malam dia mendapat sebuah video call dari Haechan. Anak itu menanyakan kapan dia pulang, Haechan juga berkata bahwa anak itu merindukan dirinya. Kali ini Mark membelikan banyak oleh - oleh untuk Haechan. Dia bisa membayang kan wajah senang anak itu saat mendapatkan hadiah darinya._

 _Kaki Mark berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang cukup ramai. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, para member sepakat untuk menjenguk Haechan dirumah sakit. Dia yang tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Haechan, memutuskan untuk pergi terlebih dulu. Meninggalkan para hyung yang masih sibuk dengan penyamaran dan hadiah yang mereka bawa di tempat prakiraan rumah sakit._

 _Rasa gugup melandanya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat memegang knop pintu dan membukanya. Ruangannya masih terlihat sama, penciumannya pun menangkap harum dari aroma terapi yang sering Haechan pakai. Tapi keadaan ranjang yang terlihat sangat rapih membuat ketakutan menghampiri Mark. Ranjang yang rapih, meja yang biasanya berisikan berbagai permainan game telah kosong. Haechan tidak ada di kamarnya. Semua barang - barangnya pun sudah tidak ada._

 _Meninggalkan bingkisan yang terjatuh dari tangannya, Mark berlari keluar. Dia memastikan bahwa kamar yang dia masuki bukan kamar milik Haechan. Tapi sepertinya kenyataan pahit harus bisa diterimanya. 217, ruangan itu benar - benar kamar Haechan._

 _Dia tidak ingin langsung menyimpulkan keadaan begitu saja. Bisa saja Haechan sedang melakukan pemeriksaan atau pindah ruangan. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada beberapa suster yang lewat dan menanyakan kebenarannya._

 _Tidakkah Tuhan begitu kejam padanya. Langkah kakinya semakin gonta, dia sudah beberapa kali bertabrakan dengan orang di depannya. Dia tidak menanggapi orang yang marah karena kecerobohannya. Dia tidak peduli jika nanti ada artikel tentangnya yang mengabaikan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Dia sudah mencapai pintu belakang rumah sakit yang terhubung dengan parkiran._

 _Didepan pintu itu, tubuh Mark ambruk. Pundaknya bergetar hebat. Dia tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya._

 ** _"Maap. Apa kau tahu dimana pasien yang dulu menempati kamar 217 itu?"_**

 ** _"Dia sudah meninggal. Tadi pagi keluarga langsung memintanya untuk segera di makamkan"_**

 _Mark merasakan sesak didadanya. Dia yakin beberapa saat jantungnya tidak bekerja kala mendengar penuturan Suster wanita itu._

 _Tangisannya semakin menjadi. Dia merasa lubang besar telah terukir di dalam hatinya. Dia tidak peduli tatapan orang yang memandangnya heran._

 _"Mark, what are you doing?"_

 _"Mark ada apa denganmu?"_

 _"Kenapa kau menangis Mark?"_

 _Mark merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram bahunya kuat. Mengguncangkan badanya yang lemah. "Berhenti menangis dan jawab pertanyaan kami"_

 _"Pukul aku hyung" pinta Mark. Dia menatap Doyoung yang masih memegang erat pundaknya. "Cepat pukul aku hyung. Aku ingin segera terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Cepat pukul aku hyung"_

 _"Apa yang kau katakan"_

 _"Aku ingin cepat bangun dan segera menelpon Haechan memastikan anak itu baik - baik saja. Kenapa hyung hanya diam. Cepat pukul aku"_

 _Melihat keadaan Mark. Mereka sudah sangat mengerti situasi yang mereka hadapi._

 _"Maapkan aku" Taeyong orang pertama yang datang memeluknya._

 _"Dia sudah pergi hyung. Dia sudah meninggalkanku. Kemari malam dia berkata bahwa dia merindukanku tapi saat aku sudah pulang, dia sudah tidak ada disini untuk menyambutku"_

 _Mark membalas pelukan hyungnya._

 _"Tuhan begitu kejam padaku hyung. Aku bahkan belum sempat meminta maap atas sikap kasarku saat pertemuan terakhir kami. Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari terbaik. Seharus nya Dia menunggu ku sedikit lebih lama, seharusnya dia menjadi orang pertama yang mendengarkan lagu yang aku ciptakan khusus untuknya, seharusnya sekarang kami sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih"_

 _Para member merasakan hal sama seperti Mark. Mereka juga merasa kehilangan sosok Haechan. Bagi mereka Haechan sudah seperti member tambahan di grupnya. Semua orang dekat dengan anak itu. Tapi melihat keadaan magnae mereka menambahkan luka tersendiri bagi Para member. Mereka adalah saksi hidup dalam perjuangan Mark untuk terus bersama Haechan. Kemarin malam Mark memberitahukan mereka bahwa dia akan menjadikan Haechan sebagai seorang kekasih dan tentu saja mereka selalu mendukung keputusan Mark. Tapi kenyataan tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kita bayangkan._

 _ooooo_

"Kau tidak ingin menemuinya Mark?"

Mark menoleh dan mendapati sosok perempuan dewasa yang berdiri disampingnya. Saking terlarut dalam pikirannya, Mark bahkan tidak menyadari sudah berapa lama Ibu Haechan berdiri disana.

"Sebentar lagi bibi"

Wanita berumur sekitar 45 tahun itu tersenyum. Tangannya beberapa kali menepuk pundak Mark. Dia sangat tahu kedekatan anak sulungnya dengan Mark yang merupakan seorang idol. Dia tidak tahu persis seperti apa awal kedekatan mereka, tapi dia selalu mendengar cerita Mark dari obrolannya dengan Haechan. Mark juga sudah beberapa kali bertamu kerumah mereka.

"Haechan akan senang melihat kedatanganmu" ucapnya

"Jika aku kesana, anak itu pasti akan mengejekku" balas Mark. Ya, anak itu pasti akan mengejek nya. Sudah 1 tahun berlalu tapi Mark tidak baby berubah. Dia akan selalu berakhir menangis menatap makam dari orang yang begitu berarti untuknya.

Mark bisa mendengar suara tawa dari Ibu Haechan. Membuat dia ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Untukku?" Tanya Mark bingung. Ibu Haechan tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Tangannya menggapai sebuah kotak merah yang cukup besar.

"Mark kita harus segera pergi"

"Pergilah, Haechan pasti akan mengerti" ujar Ibu Haechan

Dengan kotak yang ada di gemgamannya. Mark berjalan menjauhi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Haechan.

 _Annyeong Mark Lee_

 _Jika kau sudah menerima surat ini berarti sudah 1 tahun kepergianku dan juga 1st anniversary album solomu kekeke. Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku tahu? Aku tahu dari Doyoung hyung, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun jika itu bersangkutan denganmu._

 _Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? **Saat awal sangat buruk tapi kali ini aku baik - baik saja**_

 _Apa kau makan dengan baik? **Sejak kepergianmu berat badanku turun 5 kilo tapi sekarang aku makan dengan baik**_

 _Apa kau sudah bertambah tinggi? **Tentu saja**_

 _Apa kau semakin tampan? **Orang bilang wajahku sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa**_

 _Apa kau masih sering menangis? **Tidak. Tapi Air mataku selalu jatuh saat memikirkamu**_

 _Apa kau sudah melupakanku? **Tidak akan pernah**_

 _Apa kau sudah mempunyai orang yang kausukai? **Dari awal sampai sekarang orang yang aku sukai masih sama**_

 _Banyak hal yang belum sempat aku sampaikan padamu. Maaf karena selalu menyakitimu. Terima kasih karena selalu ada saat masa sulit. Kau harus tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga padaku._

 _Apa kau ingin tahu sebuah rahasia? Saat kau menginap dirumah sakit, aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu saat kau tertidur kekeke. Aku harap kau tidak marah.. Aku harap kebahagiaan selalu menghampiriku._

 _P.S Mark aku mencintaimu_

 ** _Lee Haechan._**

Mark memakai kan sebuah syal berwarna merah yang ada di dalam kotak yang dia terima dari Ibu Haechan. Tangannya masih memegang sebuah surat. Pandangannya memandang kearah jendela mobil. Memperhatikan route jalanan yang dia lewati.

Mobil putih itu berhenti disebuah gedung. Dimana dia akan mengadakan perayaan 1 tahun debut solonya bersama dengan beberapa fans. Butiran - butiran kecil berwarna putih, menjadi hal pertama yang menatapnya saat keluar dari mobil.

Salju turun untuk pertama kalinya. Mark semakin mengeratkan syal yang melilit lehernya.

 _"Haechanie apa kau bahagia? Apa kau senang sudah bisa terlepas dari selang - selang yang menempel ditubuhmu? apa disana kau bertemu dengan Jaehee. Apa di atas sana kalian selalu melihatku. Untuk yang satu ini aku harap kau dan Jaehee menepati janji kalian, janji untuk selalu mengawasimu diatas sana."_


End file.
